My Pony
by xXxSamanieXxX
Summary: On HIATUS... sorry.
1. Ride it, My Pony INTRO

She didn't mind shaking her goods for others. In fact, she loved it. The power she felt when she was up on stage, having all those men crowding around just to touch her, stick money in her panties as she moved, it was a feeling of complete and utter satisfaction. When she was up on that stage she was The Doll. A beautiful girl who had just about every single man in the joint crawling on their hands and knees for her, and that was just how she liked it.

But off stage; The Doll was just a 19 year old kid, looking for a place she could finally belong. As she packed up her things at the end of her show, she quickly snuck out the back and headed in to Xquisite, arriving just in time to see her favorite guys performing their group routine to 'It's Raining Men'. She just smiled and stood toward the back, watching them in silence. Her eyes focused closely on Mike, whose body moved with such precision and beauty it was almost like his body was a fluid.

_-He moves better than I do.-_ She thought to herself with a friendly grimace, _-perhaps I can get him to teach me some of those moves…-_

The Doll moved closer to the stage when individual performances began, waiting exclusively for Mike… The single spot light fell upon his fully covered form, the women cheering as his head gently lulled from one side to the other. As he moved forward in an elusive manner the screaming only intensified, his hooded sweater soon on the floor behind him, his pelvis thrusting as he danced for the women cheering him on. He tipped his hat, getting low, pointing and getting the crowd riled up. The Doll just smiled, as she brushed passed a few of the girls right up at the stage, aching for Mike to take them.

His body rolled and twisted in unthinkable ways, no doubt every girl in there was hot and bothered. A gleam reached his eye as he back flipped, almost cartwheeling across the stage, body still pumping to the music. The Pony, by Ginuwine The Doll identified it easily. His eyes locked on hers, sliding across the stage toward her. She grinned and took his hand, jumping up on to the stage with him, their bodies grinding against each other.

Other women cheered and some looked cross. Mike lifted The Doll up, and she bounced against him, wrapping her legs around his waist. The top half of her body fell away from his, looking out to the crowd with a sick smile gracing her pale features. She rolled back up against him, lifting herself up hoisted against his shoulders.

_If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it…~_

The two road each other like it was their most intimate moment, as if no one else had existed there. It was just the two of them. The Doll could feel his member hard against her barely covered front, the song cut off and the two jumped to their feet, panting gently. The women were all going wild, even if they were jealous. There was no denying the two had a lot of chemistry, whether they liked it or not.

As they headed back stage, The Doll was greeted by the others. All looking quite happy to see her. All but the main man Dallas. She smiled innocently still toward him, a smile that would make most men melt, but he just kept a sour face.

"How many time's am I gunna have to tell you this ain't no place for you?"

The Doll made a face toward him, "not like I'm stealing your business. In fact I think I'm a help…"

"Maybe, but we aren't catering to you…"

"I never asked you to cater for shit!"

"Listen Dollface-

"…I have a name, I ain't on stage, so use it."

"Common Shaye, just ignore him…" Mike's voice calmed her rage, if only slightly.

"Whatever," she turned to leave, "I'm outta here…"


	2. Hips

"Yo Shaye," Mike called chasing after her, "wait up girl!"

As she turned to look at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He was taken aback, seeing her eyes full of swelling tears. He hated seeing a pretty girl cry, especially one he cared so much about.

"Nothin' Mike…" She rested her head against his chest, as he embraced her. No matter how hard she tried Dallas never liked her being there, around his guys. She never understood why people didn't like her. Unless she was half naked on stage, barely anyone ever paid her any mind. That was why she loved being up there so much, it didn't matter the stage, so long as they were looking at her, so long as they cheered for her.

She was so happy when she met Mike and the other guys. They seemed to understand her, and welcomed her with open arms. Dallas was alright with her in the beginning but as soon as it became routine he got more and more irritated with her. They fought almost every time she came around now, and even knowing his revenue was higher on nights she joined the guys, he seemed to have a problem with her.

"Drinks at my place?" Mike offered her, to which she just nodded, stumbling back to his truck with him.

The drive back was an awkward one, the silence hung in the air almost the entire way. Finally Mike switched on the radio to close the gap between there and home and it made the ride seem far less long. Before long they arrived at his place and he parked the truck, slipping out.

"Dallas has been a little uptight lately…" Mike told her, she just sighed and nodded her head like she understood, though Mike knew she wasn't buying it.

As the two entered the house, his little Shaye was quieter than usual. He found it odd that this time had bothered her so much… Dallas told her to leave plenty of times before but he'd never seen her shed tears like that. He poured the two a drink and sat down on the couch with her snuggled in next to him, taking one shot after another. He smiled, well; perhaps getting enough alcohol in to her would make her talk…

Soon enough the music was blaring through his place, Shaye was up on the couch moving to the beat without a care in the world. Mike watched her playfully, buzzed from all the alcohol they drank. She smiled at him, shaking her hips, and he just stood in awe, swaying his own from side to side. As she twisted around, jumping down from the couch, she lost her footing and fell in to his waiting arms. Both tumbled to the floor, laughing when their eyes met again.

"Fuck Dallas," Shaye began, "it ain't nothin', you know?"

There it was, Mike nodded, just wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Ever since day fucking one that guy has been jealous of how much I hang out with you and the guys. He thinks I'm going to try and steal you away from his customers, from _him_, but no way… I love watching you all on stage."

"Then why'd you leave crying tonight?" His voice was cautious.

"Let's just say it reminded me of some things I wasn't prepared to think about."

"Like…"

"Where'd you put the tequila?"

Damn, changed the subject. He pointed at the bottle sitting on the counter and watched as she stumbled over to grab it.

"It doesn't even matter, Dallas can suck my dick!"

Mike laughed, "well I'd definitely pay to see it, haha!"

The two drank their night away, dancing around his place without a single care in the world. These were the nights Mike liked most with her. No sex, or attachment, fighting or begging, just having fun with a great girl that he could still look in the face in the morning and not have to worry about what they'd think of each other. The two eventually passed out on the couch, her resting on his chest, settling in just as the sun rose over the horizon…

A/N: They're short for now only because I don't have much time. But I will be making longer chapters. For now they'll be two/three pages long. If you want to see more with Mike, check out this rp tumblr blog...~ askmagicmike DOT tumblr DOT com ;)


	3. Memories, Greetings

Not much later did Mike's phone ring, his boss chewing him out for being late for work, again. As he got up to get ready he rubbed his head, yawning to himself. He was exhausted beyond belief, hung over and still slightly buzzed. As he took afternoon medication, slipped on his tool belt and headed off to work, texting Shaye on his way to make herself at home, as she usually did…

Shaye sat at the table with her orange juice, silently sipping away. The day had just begun for her and already it was 4 in the afternoon. She glanced around at the big house Mike lived in, smiling to herself. She always enjoyed waking up here, it made her feel much more at ease than her own place. The cool wind blew through an open window, whistling gently as it glided sweet smells from the beach to her nostrils. She inhaled the smell of the water, freshly cut French fries and hot dogs sold down toward the more busy part of the beach. It really was earth's slice of heaven, one she wished to experience day after day. Sadly reality set in much too quick for the young Doll. Memories flashed in her mind, causing her to hold her head in pain. As she closed her eyes the images became all too real.

She wasn't there anymore, she found herself having to remind her brain at least once a day. That chapter was over…

As she finished her 'breakfast' Shaye decided it was time to take a much needed shower as she headed up to the bathroom, next travelling to Mike's room, dressing in one of his button ups and the bottoms she'd arrived in. She lounged around until she heard the door open and in he came, followed closely by someone she didn't recognize. She peered over Mike's shoulder at the handsome young man who followed him in and smiled casually.

"Shaye, this is the Kid. Kid, this is the Doll."

"Hey." He waved a little awkwardly.

Shaye skipped on over, shaking hands with the Kid. The two stared at each other with an interesting glint in their eyes. Mike had only seen that look one time before, making him clear his throat. She looked over at him with her crooked smile and kissed his cheek. "Don't you worry Mikey, I should get going. Gotta get ready for tonight."

"Right, I'll see you after as usual?"

"Maybe." She swayed back on her heels, slipping in to her shoes and heading out the door.

"She's cute."

"Back off…" Mike snarled at Adam, heading deeper in to the house to offer him a drink as Shaye disappeared down the street.

"Who is she?" Adam questioned, not really that surprised to find a girl in Mike's apartment…

"She's…" Mike found himself at a loss for words. Who was she? His sister? No. His friend? Maybe. His girlfriend? Definitely not… But he found himself unsure of what to call her when people asked him that. He looked over his shoulder, handing Adam a beer and took a seat. "She's… the Doll."

"The heck does that mean?"

"I'll show you tonight."

Adam got a strange look on his face that quickly changed in to a large smile, "ooooh man."

"Nothing like that…err, well maybe…"

"Can't wait." There was an excited tone in his voice that Mike wasn't sure if he liked or not… He'd just have to wait and see if he could handle what would come next. That was the part that scared him most.

**A/N: Yep…super short again. I will make them longer… but dude…I saw that movie a few weeks ago, so I need to watch it again to really get in to it… I'm going to be changing it up a lot (obviously) but I want to keep the general flow of the movie there… Forgive me if its boring… Next one is going to be much longer and much better. Promise~**


	4. Strippers

Music blared, lights flashed.

Adam followed Mike passed the men crowding around, drinking and chatting. It looked like any regular strip joint to him, nothing special. Mike had a large grin on his face, tugging the Kid along with him, since earlier that day he was wondering just what this Doll was to Mike, to anyone really, but it seemed like he was the only one who didn't know. The insanity was killing him at this point, they reached the front of the room, as close as they could get to the stage. As the Kid went to ask Mike one more time what this was all about silence filled the air, followed by hundreds of cat calls.

A single spot light fell upon the end of the stage casting a shadow across the figure who stepped out, dressed in a skimpy school girl outfit paired with six inch strap up heels. Her chestnut hair fell in loose curls over her shoulders, pale skin sparkling in the light. Her face was like porcelain as she stepped forward, moving her hips seductively to the music. A voice rang through the place, announcing the final act of the night, the Doll. Adam's eyes widened, she was a stripper?...

The Doll was a stripper.

She took a seat on a chair waiting in the middle of the stage, lulling her head back, spreading her legs. The men whistled and yelled for her, but she looked as if she didn't even notice, her body moving in a fluid motion as she rode that chair like it was her man. She stood, walking to the stage end as she gripped the side of her skirt, unclasping it and tossing it in to the audience, hitting Adam right in the face. As he tugged it away she gave him a coy smile, shaking her rear at him. Mike nudged his shoulder, the Kid sticking a dollar bill in to her panties. She winked and continued around, for every dollar she got she unbuttoned her shirt a little more until that came off too, leaving her in a pair of leather panties and bra. Black stocking crawled up her legs along with many hands of them men wishing they could take her home, but she had her eyes set on something a little more appealing.

"She's a stripper?" Adam finally managed to get out, his throat feeling dry.  
Mike laughed, "I told you I couldn't explain!"  
"A stripper!?" He repeated.  
"Gotta love 'er, right?"

Before Adam could answer he was thrust back in to a chair, the Doll's body suddenly over him. She looked down at him like he was dinner, running her lips over his neck ever so lightly. A shiver ran down his spine as he grasped for her hips. She grinded and moved with such precision he wasn't sure if he could hold off from this sweet torture. She winked before being lifted off him, Mike holding her there, a jealous glint in his eyes. She gave him a confused look, causing him to let go immediately.

"Somethin' wrong Mikey..?"  
He shook his head, turning to head out for some fresh air, had he really done that?

She leaned over the stage, shaking her rear once more only to be spanked repeatedly. She couldn't just run after Mike and see what was wrong, her boss would kill her. The act lasted what felt like forever before the Doll could escape the male clutches. She hurried off back stage to she clean herself up and get changed, wanting to hurry over to Xquisite before the show even started so she could talk to Mike about what happened. He had left in such a rush, she wasn't even sure if she'd fine him there...

Mike was heading for another local bar hangout, ready to do a bit of advertising for himself and the guys at Xquisite. Adam followed quickly, but Mike could tell he was reluctant. He tried to ignore how jealous he felt, telling some of the ladies he found to join him tonight, that they wouldn't be sorry... the usual he spat out to get the women to come, keep the money rolling in. He wanted to put that moment of misjudgment behind him, he'd never done something like that before and frankly he was a little embarrassed for it.

"That was freakin' awesome!" The Kid shouted over the pounding music.  
"Yeah, the Doll attracts a crowd..." He agreed.  
He then noticed the flyers, "hold on man, you're a stripper too?"  
He was glad that conversation had been averted and nodded, smirking wide, "brings in the cash that's for sure... why don't you come along?"  
"What, me..?"  
"Ain't asking anyone else..."

Shaye stuck her hands in the pockets of her hooded sweater, sneaking out the back entrance as she usually did and headed to Xquisite. Dallas went through his 'lawbreakers' bit and she smiled a little. As much as she didn't like him, he was still a very handsome man, and a crowd pleasure, and he was very good at what he did. The show went as it usually did, different acts coming up, the group act and everything, but something was different tonight. As she made her way closer to the stage she couldn't help but notice the unfamiliar body amongst them. Later on in the show, the Kid showed up on the stage, looking awkward as ever, reminding her a lot of herself the first time she went up on stage...

**_"Just move to the music, and take off your clothes!" One of the other girls said, pushing a then 17 year old Shaye up on to the stage. She gasped, the lights so bright she could barely see anything as she stepped forward, dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, dirty t-shirt and sweater. She'd had to lie about her age, using a fake ID so she could get up on that stage, but at the time she hadn't been thinking and she really needed the money._**

**_Slowly she moved forward a little more, she could hear male voices cat calling and whistling at her. She rubbed her arm a little nervous but soon, she could hear the other girls cheering her on. Shaye took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began to tug off her clothes. She swayed her hips, raising her arms above her head, lost in the sensation of fingers lightly brushing against her, shoving ones in to her tighty whities. By the nights end she had enough for dinner, a hotel for the night, and some new clothes. It was like a dream come true._**

**_After the show ended that night, she walked the streets alone, passing by a brightly lit building she found herself intrueged by. As she entered, once again using her ID she found herself in a male strip joint. A blush came to her face, watching these men shaking their junk for ones. Something she had just previously been doing. A pair of eyes caught hers, one Magic Mike, making his way over to her. He lifted her by the waist, causing her to scream a little as she was carried over to the stage, danced upon and put back. A glimmer rose in her chest when the same man found her after the show, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She shivered in to his side._**

**_"Hey lil girl..."_**  
**_"It's Shaye.."_**  
**_"What's a pretty lil think like you walking the streets alone at night for?"_**  
**_She swallowed hard, "ran away."_**  
**_"Need a place?"_**  
**_"My parents said I shouldn't go home with a stranger," she began, "but they weren't exactly the best people to take advice from."_**  
**_"Names Mike." He offered her his hand._**  
**_She gladly took it, "a pleasure to meet you, Mike."_**

Shaye shook the thought away, rushing back stage as Dallas made his final appearance on stage. The guys whistled, seeing her in her short shorts and high heels. She made a face, looking from one to the other for Mike.

"Where's Mikey..?"  
"Dunno baby, he just went round there.." Richie shrugged, the others nodding.  
She sighed.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I'm not really sure."

Her heart pounded in her chest, a weak feeling washing over her body. Past memories flashed before her minds eye, causing her to sweat. Her knees shook as she collapsed back, blackness clouding her vision. Music continued, lights flashed once, people yelled and suddenly she was in a pair of strong arms. A forced smile crossed her lips as she struggled to see who caught her, only to have Dallas' face come in to view before finally the darkness took hold and she was out cold.

**A/N; Had barely any time to go through and correct the mistakes in this one... I scanned it a few times but there's probably still a lot of issues. Either way I hope you enjoy part four... sorry it took so long; had to type it out at my moms... :'( Thank you for all the incredible reviews I've been getting. I'm really glad you're all enjoying this story, and again I'm so sorry its not that good.. ;-;**


	5. Brother Dearest, Lover Dearest

Silence hung in the dead air.

The guys all crowded around, Dallas holding the Doll up Bridal style, looking from face to face as if asking what he should do. She was out cold and none of them had any idea why. Exhaustion? Illness? Date rape drugs in her system? It was all like a blur for Dallas, one of his guys suggesting they call an ambulance, another going to get her water, another fanning her face.

"Let's lay her down, get a cool cloth on her forehead and see from there." He set her down gently, checking her breathing. "Dollface is probably just tired."

"What what if it ain't 'just tired'?" Adam snapped, kneeling down next to her.

"Find Mike!" Dallas instructed, the big man Tarzan taking off to do just that.

Mike was drinking himself silly...

"We've got a problem..." Tarzan's loud voice startled Mike a little.

He looked up from his drink, "what's up?"

"The Doll."

"She's fine..." He waved it off casually, turning back to his bottle.

"Seriously, Mike she collapsed."

Any sign of drunkenness left Mike's body in that moment, he took off running to her only to find a shocking sight waiting there for him. There she was alright, not passed out, or unconscious, but holding on to the Kid, sobbing against his shoulder. Only from where Mike was standing it looked like they had been necking. He rushed away before the others noticed his presence.

His fist collided with solid concrete...

Crying out in pain and frustration Mike headed to his truck, and back toward home. The entire way he asked himself what the hell was going on with him. He never thought feelings like this would arise inside him for little Shaye, but it was becoming more and more clear that they had. He was falling for that girl, and hard, but why all of a sudden?

He had known, of course, from the moment they had met that he wanted to protect her, but it never occurred to him that, that protective instinct was that of a mate, not a brother. He couldn't wrap his mind around that, couldn't calm his raging jealousy. Did it really take seeing her have feelings for another man to bring these things to the surface? Or was it something else?

_**"So, you said you ran away?" Mike asked the little brunette in his passenger seat.**_

_**She nodded, "yup."**_

_**"From what were you running?"**_

_**"A fat lip, black eye, and cracked rips mostly." Her reply was short, and the way she said it made it sound as if those things were just normal.**_

_**"Boyfriend?"**_

**_Her laugh was dark, "'parents'."_**

**_With each red light and stop sign Mike got to know bits and pieces of what this little doll was running away from. From what he gathered her parents had split when she was nine years old, her father walking out on her and leaving her alone with a suicidal, desperate woman, her mother. She married another man not two months later, and for the next eight years of her life she was physically and mentally tortured by that man. She didn't go deep in to detail, but even still that made Mike's blood boil._**

**_"Mom left me there with him when I was 15," she sighed, "she came back but the damage had been done..."_**

**_Mike took her bruised little hand in to his, he could feel a few jagged cuts covered with bandages there. His mind could only imagine the horrors she had to endure, but he knew she was strong, she had survived, and she was here with him. Still; she had clearly been tossed around like a rag doll or something. A play thing abused until finally getting thrown in to the trash and forgotten._**

**_"Don't you worry, Doll. I'm here now, and I won't ever walk away from you."_**

**_As they turned off the street, passed a street lamp her tears glistened in the night. Mike felt her give his hand a squeeze, looking at him with hopeful, needing eyes._**

**_"You're safe now, your big brother Mike's got you."_**

**_"I've always wanted a brother... do you promise?" Her face lit up immensely, his heart swelling in his chest._**

**_"I'm not going anywhere."_**

**_"Ever?"_**

**_"Not ever."_**

**__**Mike slammed on his breaks. Was he walking away from here... right now?

**A/N: Wasn't expecting myself to post another chapter...but I just couldn't wait to type it out.. perhaps I'll have the next one up in the next few hours if I get to writing it... otherwise; a few days. Thanks for the support you continue to give; and sorry my story isn't good. :)**


	6. Moving On

The sobs slowly died down...

When Shaye finally pulled herself together and away from dam her make-up was dried and smeared down her cheeks. Hands on his hips, Dallas shook his head. She looked up at him with watery eyes, certain of what would come out of his disapproving mouth next.

"What the hell happened to that fiery little Dollface?" Everyone was surprised.

"I couldn't stand seeing another person leave me..." Her voice was small, eyes on the floor, but they all heard. Looking from one another they looked for answers, but no one knew what she was talking about. From the story they got from Mike, Shaye was a runaway and that was the end of it.

"If there's one thing I know, _we know_, about Mikey it's that he ain't gunna abandon you." Dallas reassured.

"He's right, Mike's never gunna leave you baby doll." Ken pipped up.

"None of us are." Tito added.

"Not even me." Dallas smirked playfully, "you'll always have a family with us."

"But you said-

"Forget what I said and listen to what I'm sayin' now Dollface. I'll quit naggin' you comin' by so long as you promise me there won't be any more of your cryin'."

She hugged Dallas tightly, "promise.~"

The guys cheered, a group hug ensued. Shaye couldn't stop the bright smile that appeared on her face. She had a real family now, had for a long while. A bunch of male strippers, but that was just fine with her. How many people could say that? She;d found her place to belong and suddenly the memories of her past didn't seem quite as scary anymore.

"Let me take you home." The Kid smiled bashfully.

Shaye took his hand, "it's a long walk from here."

"Then we better get started."

As the two said their good byes the guys whistled, poking fun at the two youngsters. Shaye just laughed and pulled him along, disappearing in to the night.

Mike should be that lucky...

When he returned to Xquisite, the only one left there was Dallas. Questioning the whereabouts of Shaye confirmed Dallas' suspicions, making him smile. Mikey deserved a girl as fine as Shaye, but it was going to take quite a bit of fighting to have her. It was clear the Kid was going a much better ob with her than Mike and that worried him a little. Mike had known her for quite a long time and he wasn't able to win her over? It was a cruel, cruel world..

"The Kid's walkin' her home." He told him.

"Walked her home. Her place is like an hour drive!"

"Better get a movie on then, huh?"

Mike was gone before Dallas could even finish his sentence. He jumped in to his truck and sped off, keeping his eyes peeled for the two along the side of the road. He had come to the realization that Shaye wasn't meant to be his and he had to let her go. She saw him like a brother and he was lucky to at the very least have that with her.

Adam laughed, "butt naked?!"

"Oh yeah, hung over with two girls in his bed. I walked in with some orange juice, just as he was getting up. Full frontal! Juice all over the floor" Shaye shook her head laughing, cheeks flushed.

"He sure is a ladies man..."

"Yeah, that big lug can have any girl he wants, really."

"What about you?"

"Me?" Shaye was caught off guard, stopping for a moment.

"You and Mike ever..."

"God no," she cried out. "Mike would never..."

That didn't mean she didn't think about it. She always found Mike to be extra spicy, perfect in every way. But she knew she couldn't even dream about them being together. He told her she was his baby sister and that was the most she could hope for from him. They were in each others lives and that was enough for her. She'd forced herself to move on from that idea.

No matter how much it hurt her.

"Seriously," Adam looked surprised, "cuz from where I was standing it looked like he really cares about you."

"Oh he does," she assured, "but not like that. Mike's like a brother..."

He raised an eyebrow, "I saw some pictures of you two on tage together, it didn't look like brother and sister to me."

"Mike and I like to have fun on stage," she glanced up at the night sky thoughtfully, "but that's as far as it goes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this..."

Shaye looked over at him to question what he meant, only to have his soft, warm lips crash against hers. Startled, she was frozen in place for a moment before kissing him back, closing her eyes just to feel. His arms snaked around her waist and she rested hers around his neck. The kiss put them both in to a serene moment but it ended as they parted, staring in to each others eyes.

"I kind of...really like you." Adam confessed.

"Me too.." She shivered lightly.

He took off his red sweater and handed it to her, "must have forgotten yours at Xquisite."

"Uh yeah," she zipped it up, "must have."

Not five minutes later did Mike's truck pull up next to them. He leaned out the window, calling for the two to get in. His heart sank a little seeing her in the Kid's sweater but did his best to brush it off and ignore it. He had to be happy for her, she wasn;t his property. In all the time he'd known her, Mike had never seen Shaye go on a date once, or even look at a guy who wasn't stuffing money in to her panties.

"Mikey!" Shaye exclaimed, rushing over to hug him out his truck window.

"Are you alright?"

"Better now." She nuzzled against his cheek.

"Come on," he kissed the side of her head, "I'm gunna take you home."

The two climbed in to the truck, thanking him for picking them up. It was beginning to get insanely cold and there was still quite a ways to go to get back to her apartment. She touched the warm air as it came out the vents, smiling casually as she relaxed in her seat.

"So where were ya Mike," Adam asked, "Tarzan said he came to get you but you never showed."

"Uh, I had an issue I had to take care of." He lied.

"It's alright, Mike..~" Shaye smiled at him. "I guess I was just tired."

"Well I'm glad you're okay." He smiled a little.

The rest of the car ride was silent and as soon as they pulled up to Shaye's apartment building she turned to him and pulled him in for another hug. She thanked him for the ride, closing her eyes. She took in his scent, wishing to stay there forever but she forced herself to pull away. She had to move on. It seemed, though, the harder she tried the harder it was.

"Love you..." She whispered to him.

"You too." He replied with a short sigh.

Shaye turned back, pecking Adam on the lips and hopped out of the truck, "night guys."

With each step she took away her breathing became more and more shallow. She listened as the truck pulled away before heading inside, mind racing. 'You too'? Mike always said 'I love you' back when they parted. Was she being paranoid, or was something actually... wrong?

**A/N: *shamefully looks down* Sorry it sucked..**

**You didn't really think I'd put Shaye and Mikey together that easily though, did you..? There's so much more to go down.. just wait and see. I hope you enjoyed this part at least a little. *rubs head bashfully* I'm not a very good writer...**


End file.
